Tough Love
by Nkcandygirl
Summary: Johnny Rancid and Raven have an extremely strange relationship filled with lust and desire. Raven knows it's wrong but why she can't stop herself is beyond her. RancidxRaexRob! Robin's not a jerk in this one! Promise!
1. Dark Lust

I don't own the Titans!

So this is really strange, and I know a lot of you may not like this pairing but give it a try!

* * *

She was in a dark place. A very dark place. She felt a foot connect with her ribcage. Her body rolled over on the cold hard ground.

"Such a shame, a pretty birdy like you, so dark…" Rancid muttered as he leaned down to Raven, and pushed his lips onto hers. This time he grabbed her arm and twisted it. She screamed as she heard her bone crack.

"Awww, did that hurt?" Rancid teased as he leaned down and bit Raven's neck sensually. She moaned.

"Like that, my birdy?" He asked as he rubbed her thigh.

"Let. Me. Go." Raven warned unsuccessfully. Rancid simply laughed and hit her across the face.

"Oh, sunshine, we both know you don't want that." He got up and kicked her again.

"And how exactly do you know what I want?" Raven tried to push herself up but Rancid's metal boot connected with her back, pushing her back down. Blood trickled from her mouth.

"I know that you don't fit in with your little goody- goody friends." He smiled as he grabbed her arm and threw her into the wall.

"I know that you're more like me than you refuse to admit." He leaned down to her frail body.

"I know that you love me, as I love you." He smirked and pushed her against the wall while he nibbled at her collarbone.

"Love you? We've met like two times…"

"More like twenty love, or do those meetings in your room not count?" He moved onto kissing her throat.

"When you break in, no."

"You know you want me Raven." He said as he continued ravaging her body.

She thought about it. She couldn't really want Johnny could she? No, not possible! He was a villain. Robin was her boyfriend, he was a hero. Johnny was evil, Robin was good. Johnny was rough with her while Robin was tender. She was surely not like Johnny, she was surely not evil. But if she was so good, if she was nothing like Rancid, then why the Hell was she enjoying what they were doing right now.

* * *

Review!


	2. Robin's Concern and Rancid's Attack

Don't own the Teen Titans!

* * *

_But if she was so good, if she was nothing like Rancid, then why the Hell was she enjoying what they were doing right now?_

Raven was extremely irritated right now.

"Are you okay, Rae?" Robin asked tenderly. He reached out to touch her arm, but she quickly jerked it away. She was wearing a tank top and jeans shorts under her black cloak because her normal jumpsuit was too tight and would put pressure on the injuries Rancid inflicted.

And as much as Raven hated to admit it, she cared. She liked the way things were now, where she could have Johnny and Robin. And if Robin felt the cuts and bruises on her arms, then she knew she would get caught for sure.

"Rae?" Robin asked concerned. She was getting more and more secretive.

"I'm going to sleep." Raven said and headed to her bedroom.

"Raven! We're not done here!" Robin yelled at her leaving form.

"Calm down Richard, we'll talk tomorrow." Raven continued walking.

"Stop right there Raven! That is an order!" Robin's eyes widened at his own words.

Raven stopped dead in her tracks and turned, "What did you just say to me?" She spat, locking eyes with him.

"Raven…" Robin was interrupted by the alarm. He ran to the computer to see who was attacking.

"Johnny Rancid." Raven's eyes widened. Rancid promised he would just pick on Robin and take out his crime urges alone with the Boy Wonder when he was out on patrol so she wouldn't have to face him.

So, when Robin said to meet up at the location where he was attacking, one thought rang through Raven's head: _Oh shit…._

* * *

Reminder: Robin and Raven are dating! And whatever is going on between Raven and Johnny Rancid is going on!

Review! There's a poll on my profile about what your favorite story of mine is! Vote!

Sorry it's so short, but I wrote this right before an orthodontist appointment so I was kind of in an ominous mood! By the time you are reading this, he has taken off my braces and replaced them because he didn't place them right the first time!


	3. New Employer

Don't own Teen Titans!

Guest: Hehehe, indeed!

stormixbaby- So do I! Turns out the braces wouldn't stick thought so he just left four of them off! And I only have three months left! Yay! And I did continue!

* * *

_He ran to the computer to see who was attacking._

_"Johnny Rancid."_

_One thought rang through Raven's head: Oh shit…._

"Bird Brain, how nice to see ya!" Johnny smirked as Robin growled.

"You're going down Rancid. Titans GO!" Everyone sprang into action. Starfire threw starbolts, Beast Boy charged him as an elephant, Robin threw bird- a- rangs, Cyborg shot his canon, and Raven lightly threw small objects at him.

The villain easily countered Starfire and Beast Boy's attacks, throwing them to the side with his whip.

Cyborg was the next to go. He charged Rancid head on, but Johnny simply moved out of the way, allowing Cyborg to run into a building. This effectively knocked him out.

Robin got the most done she had to say.

"You're going to jail Rancid!" He yelled and ran at the villain with his staff. Johnny easily grabbed it and threw Robin into a building but he did manage to get a scrape on the villain.

"Nice try Bird Boy." He spat and hit him with the hard part of his whip, knocking the masked hero out. Raven scanned around to see if anyone was around them and let out a breath when she was no one was.

She appeared behind Rancid, "What the Hell do you think you're doing?" She spat.

"Aw she's angry." He smirked.

"I'm serious Johnny! What if they noticed I wasn't attacking you?" She asked.

The villain sighed, "Look Rae, about that, I seem to have gotten a new employer…. He knows about what we have been doing, and he wants it to stop."

Raven had an annoyed expression on her features, "What are you talking abo-" She barely dodged the kick he sent her way. She raised an eyebrow. Her grey eyes bordered with a black mask seem to be piercing through him.

"What, are you serious?" She asked as she flipped out of the way of another attack. Her black jumpsuit folding to every curve of her body as her long jet black hair fell out of its ponytail.

"Yes, I can't see you anymore unless we're fighting." He said coldly. Raven dodged another attack, but when she turned around, her secret lover was gone.

Questions rushed through her mind. What just happened? Who was this employer? What did he want him to do?

Robin stirred a little, "Are you okay Raven?"

The sorceress held in her tears, and her eyes hardened,

"I'm fine."

* * *

Uh oh! Any guesses on who the employer is? Anyways, review! And, yes **I changed Raven's appearance**! If you don't like it then just imagine she's normal Raven while you're reading this!

There's a poll on my profile about TT pairings, so check that out and vote!


	4. A Relationship and An Attack

Don't own Teen Titans…

* * *

_The sorceress held in her tears, and her eyes hardened, _

_"I'm fine."_

"You okay Rae?"

"Yeah Rich, I'm fine." Raven responded, refocusing her eyes on her boyfriend.

This was good. Rancid was gone. She didn't have to choose anymore. She could focus on Robin.

This would be fun…

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." She softly kissed his cheek.

"Okay, but if for any reason you want to talk about whatever's wrong…"

Raven felt bad, but it seemed there was only one more thing she could do to get him off her back without arousing suspicion.

"Aunt Flow decided to pay a visit."

Robin nodded, and got up to grab something.

He smirked mischievously, "Wicked Scary 2?"

"Let's do it."

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt TtTt

A lone figure stand on a tall building, watched the two birds.

This figure was feeling conflicted.

On one aspect, he was inwardly smirking. His plan was working. He would be able to take the Titans out in time if things continued on so smoothly.

On another aspect, he was jealous. That girl was in another's arms now. She belonged in his. She was supposed to be his. But he couldn't feel that way, because it was he himself who had given her up. He could say nothing about it.

This figure's name was Johnny Rancid.

His ear bud sprung to life.

_Attack apprentice_

* * *

Review! Sorry it's so short, but homework!

There's a TT pairing poll on my profile, check it out!

And, check out the super cool community, The Dark Bird! We have amazing Raven centric stories!


	5. Kidnapping

I do not own the Teen Titans!

Thanks so much to Snix7 for all your help with the update schedule!

A very kind user convinced me to continue writing so I decided to not take a break! Amazing what readers can do in a single day!

* * *

_This figure's name was Johnny Rancid._

_Attack apprentice_

He smirked as the alarms shrieked. Everything was perfect, only Robin and Raven were in the tower.

The two heroes were automatically in a fight stance.

The lights were still off, and Wicked Scary on in the background.

"Who's there?" Robin's unfaltering tone rang out.

"It's just little old me." The villain's smirk grew.

Robin's eyes widened. He recognized that voice…

"Rancid?"

The punk asshole may have been brave, but he had never been gutsy enough to attack the Titans at their home.

"Hey bird boy."

A growl immediately escaped from Robin's lips at the confirmation, "You're going down."

"We'll see about that." Rancid's smirk was humongous by now. Time for the important part of his plan.

He stood still, and waited. All he could rely on was luck. One of them was bound to attack, he just hoped it was the right one, or this attack would do absolutely nothing.

His hunch was that Raven would attack first simply because she would know where he was before Robin due to her empathy. He was right.

He just barely caught her foot as she sent a swift and powerful kick his way. He pulled her around so that her back was leaning on his chest.

"Sh. I'm sorry, Rae. I made a mistake, I'm here to get you back. Just please don't say anything, it's all part of my plan."

Yet again, he found himself relying on luck. If she didn't believe him, and actually communicated with the other hero in the room, all would be lost. Worse, she could easily throw him off of her, also spoiling everything.

She nodded, and remained silent in his arms. It seemed luck was on his side today.

He felt a pang of guilt burn in him at the lie. He really was a jerk to her, and she really, truly believed him.

But it wasn't the time for remorse. He had a job to do.

"Now, Robin, why don't you come on out before your little girlfriend here gets it."

The hero clearly couldn't see the other two in the dark, as he questioned Raven.

"Rae, is that true, does he have you?"

Raven remained silent. She looked unsure of herself, but still listened to Rancid's command of being quiet.

"Rae?" Robin sounded less sure of himself.

A growl escaped the masked boy's throat, "Don't you dare hurt her Johnny."

Raven seemed less and less sure of how this was him trying to get her back. It was time for Rancid to speed things up.

"Oh, I don't intend to, as long as you show yourself."

Raven's eyes widened as she finally realized what was going on. He had lied.

She raised her voice in an attempt to keep Robin in the dark, but it was too late, he stepped in front of the TV, the only light source of the room.

Before Raven even had the chance to attack Rancid, the villain already shocked Robin with one of his weapons, and leapt out of the tower, the masked hero in his grasp.

Rancid just kidnapped Robin.

Raven ran to the window, but they were already gone.

"Shit…"

* * *

RANCID! I cannot believe him! What was he thinking?! I mean hurting Raven, not the whole Robin thing, but that's pretty big too.

Anyways, review! Your questions shall be answered eventually! If you review that is!


	6. The Seven Sins

Don't own Teen Titans…

My heart goes out to everyone who has been affected by the tradgedy in Boston today.

So, I'm just going to try to continue updating this story as much as possible in the next week or two so we can finish it and I can focus on my other stories!

Many, many thanks to Snix7, animalsavior, and Alchemist15 for reviewing!

* * *

_Rancid just kidnapped Robin._

_"Shit…"_

"Wait, what?" Cyborg whisper- yelled at Raven as they stood in the common room.

"It's a really long story, but point is: Johnny Rancid just kidnapped our leader." Raven whispered back, and paced the room.

"Fuck, Rae, what the Hell are we supposed to do?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know? I don't even know why Rancid fucking took him."

"Friends?" A quiet voice came from the entrance to the room.

Cyborg sighed, "Yes, Star?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Actually-" Raven's black magic clamped over his mouth.

"Everything's fine Starfire. Just go back to bed." Raven said lightly and forced a very weird smile.

The alien left the room, and the sorceress let go of her friend's mouth.

"What the Hell Rae?" He yelled.

"Shh," Raven quieted him, "Be quiet. If we tell Star about this, she'll freak out, then we're going to be stuck as babysitters for the rest of the week. Do you really think we have time for that right now? Robin's been fucking kidnapped, Cy."

"I guess you're right, but how are we supposed to hide it from her? I mean, even she has to figure it out eventually."

Raven rubbed her temples, "I don't know, why don't you come up with some ideas for once?"

"The only way I see it is that we can have someone follow her around, but then only one of us could help look for Rob."

Raven smirked all of a sudden, "Not necessarily. How much do you trust Beast Boy?"

The sorceress was cut off when the TV screen flashed to life with a familiar face on it.

"Slade." Raven hissed.

"Well, hello there Titans. I see only two of you seem to be aware of your current predicament."

"What do you want?" Raven spoke again.

"To play a little game."

The two Titans looked at the villain in confusion, "What-" Before Cyborg could continue, the camera moved to a different image.

It was of Robin. Chained to a wall, covered in cuts and bruises. Raven sighed. Johnny Rancid was standing next to her leader, smirking.

"What did you do to him?" Raven's demeanor turned cold.

The camera came back to Slade's face, "Nothing compared to what I'm planning to do."

"Now, let's talk about this little game. You have seven days to find your dear friend. Each day I will give you a little maze or challenge to complete. The theme of each day is one of the seven sins All you have to do is find the colored flag for each sin at the end of the challenge each day, and I won't harm your leader, though I can't say the same for your reputation."

"I like to think of it is an exposé on your team. The Teen Titans: Living the Seven Sins. The truth about you all will be revealed to the city."

"Fuck you." Raven spat.

"Now, now, Raven, temper," Slade smirked, "The fun starts tomorrow. Get rested." The transmission was cut.

The half machine and his friend stood in silence for a minute.

Raven spoke, "Cy, you go fill BB in and tell him to keep Star as far away from Jump City as possible for the next seven days."

"But, Rae, don't you think we'll need her help?"

"No, I love Star, but she's a rash fighter. Not a strategist. She would probably make the situation worse."

Cyborg nodded and ran off.

* * *

If the challenges don't make sense yet, they will in the future! Sorry for kicking Star and BB out, just didn't want to deal with their characters in this one! **REVIEW!**


	7. Sloth

Don't own Teen Titans

Thank you, Alchemist15, for reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to you! You are awesome!

**Bold**- What is happening in the video

**I do not claim that any of the religious information is accurate.**

* * *

_"You have seven days to find your dear friend. Each day I will give you a little maze or challenge to complete. The theme of each day is one of the seven sins. All you have to do is find the colored flag for each sin at the end of the challenge each day, and I won't harm your leader, though I can't say the same for your reputation."_

"Hello. I see you're still missing the alien and the changeling." Slade smirked over the TV screen.

"They won't be playing in this little game of yours." Raven responded sourly.

Starfire and Beast Boy had left to Steel City for the next seven days so that Raven and Cyborg could concentrate.

"Very well then. It'll still be as fun for me."

Slade smirked and continued, "Today's sin is sloth, and the representative color is light blue. The flag you need to win will be that color. Here's your hint:

The Merriam Webster definition of sloth is disinclination to action or labor. Some early church leaders interpreted this as the failure of the good to intervene."

"You have until midnight, which is an hour. I would suggest you hurry up, Beast Boy's reputation is going down this time."

With that, the transmission ended.

"So, any ideas what that means?" Raven monotoned.

"How am I supposed to know? Aren't you the one who reads twelve hours a day?" Cyborg asked.

Raven didn't respond. They stood in frantic silence for half an hour, trying to decipher the clue.

Raven's eyes widened suddenly, "The failure of the good to intervene, Cyborg, what was the first battle we lost?"

"I think it was against the HIVE on Jump Street, why?"

"We have to get down there, that's where the flag is."

Realization spread across the half machine's face, "We were the good,"

"And we didn't intervene when we first fought them." Raven finished for him as they took off.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

When they arrived on the street, everything seemed perfectly normal. People were having a good time, laughing, talking, as usual.

It was 11:58. They had two minutes, and had to hurry.

That's when Cyborg saw it. At the end of the road, there was a baby carriage.

"Rae, look. It's the carriage the HIVE sent to trick us with in the battle." They both took off toward it, and Raven reached it first.

She opened its top, and threw around the blankets. There was nothing there. No flag.

And, it was midnight.

Raven's communicator rang, so she opened it. It was Slade.

"It was at the pizza place you were eating at when the HIVE attacked you. You're too late." He smirked, and then the screen switched to the room where Robin was.

"No." Raven whispered, as she held her breath.

Johnny Rancid walked up to their leader, and held up a huge blade. He swung it down onto Robin's right leg, and a hideous scream rang over the connection. The lower part of his body part fell off, and blood and raw guts spewed out.

The transmission ended.

Slade's face suddenly appeared on all of the electronics in the city.

"Hello, people of Jump. Before you start panicking, I only want to enlighten you. Every day for the next week, I'll have a clip ready for you at midnight of your lovely Titans. They're themed with the seven sins. Maybe you'll change your opinion of your adored heroes after I reveal the truth to you."

"I give you Teen Titans, The Seven Sins: The Sloth of Beast Boy."

A video appeared on the screen.

**The Titans were fighting a now psychotic Dr. Light at a bank.**

**"Beast Boy, I need you to go around the back of the building and free the hostages." Robin called to the changeling.**

**"I'm too tired man, can't I just go from the front?" The green teen morphed into a bird and flew to the front of the building.**

**"Beast Boy, no-"**

**"Ha! You think you can outwit the Dr. Light that easily?" The villain hit a trigger, and the entire bank exploded.**

The screen came back to Slade.

"The Titans covered that incident up with some bogus technology malfunction. They also lied about the number of casualties. They said there were six dead? More like twenty four. How they did it? I don't know. Why they did it? Maybe they aren't as angelic as they've led you to believe."

"Because of Beast Boy's sloth, twenty four lives were lost."

"I'll see you next time Titans. And people of Jump, I'll give you time to take that all in. There will be another video for you tomorrow."

He ended the transmission.

Everyone turned to look at Raven and Cyborg. What were they supposed to say?

_Slade was telling the truth._

* * *

**REVIEW! The amount is dropping!**

Firstly, I know that the Titans would not do this in the circumstances they were left in in the show. But, these are supposed to be corrupt, and future Titans.

Secondly, I know the situation Beast Boy was put in wasn't completely his fault, and it didn't really embody Sloth. But, the future ones will be better in that aspect!


	8. Gluttony

I do not own the Teen Titans!

Wow! I have not written anything in two months! It feels so weird! Anyways, finals are over, and summer has started (fortunately, no summer school) so I'm back!

Also, these chapters may take a bit long because a decent amount of research goes behind it!

Thanks so much to animalsavior and Alchemist15 for reviewing!

* * *

_"Because of Beast Boy's sloth, twenty four lives were lost."_

_What were they supposed to say?_

_Slade was telling the truth._

"Hello Titans, tonight we shine the spotlight on Robin."

Raven and Cyborg would never admit it, but they were slightly relieved. It wasn't them who was going to have to face the grueling video of failure that night.

Slade continued, "His sin? Gluttony. The color of the flag is orange. We'll just have to find out the rest of the details later, won't we? Now, your hint is:

The encyclopedia definition of gluttony is is the over-indulgence and over-consumption of anything to the point of waste. Good luck Titans."

The villain cut the transmission.

Raven's eyes showed her confusion, "Robin? I don't really see how he could possibly be considered a glutton out of the five of us."

"Well, Slade's found some kind of information to prove his point so we better get thinking." Cyborg remarked thoughtfully.

"Well, what does Robin like to indulge in?"

"You."

Cyborg slightly shrunk at Raven's glare, and he quickly justified his answer, "You're his girlfriend, it would make sense."

"No, no. That doesn't make sense." She waved him off, not betraying any of the guilt on her features. Their relationship wasn't that serious, especially considering her little indiscretion with Rancid.

The two sat in silence for half an hour, trying to decipher the clue. They had 15 minutes to figure something out.

"Wait a minute. Of course. Robin indulges in justice." Raven was quickly out of her chair, "Come on, we have to get to the prison."

Cyborg ran out after her. When they got to Jump City Jail, at the gate, there was an orange flag. The half machine sprinted to it, but was stopped by a guard.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Look, man, we just need that flag, then we'll leave right after. Promise."

"And why should we trust you? You 'heroes' tried to cover up the murder of twenty four people."

Raven called behind him, "Cy, we have **one** minute."

He pushed past the guard, and grabbed the flag. Raven's communicator rang, and she answered it, coming face to face with Slade.

"Congratulations, you've saved Robin his left leg. However, his valiant reputation as a good doer is gone."

The line hung up, and Slade's face was on every screen in Jump.

"Hello people of Jump. Welcome back to Teen Titans, The Seven Sins: The Gluttony of Robin."

A clip came up on the screen.

**"Please, please. I'm sorry. Please don't kill me. I have a daughter."**

**Killer Moth pleaded on the ground of the interrogation room in Titans tower. White was spewing everywhere. It was the mutant's blood. And, his skin was torn all over. He was being treated like garbage on the side of the road.**

**"Your daughter is a disgusting monster." Robin spat, standing over him.**

**"As for killing you," he continued, "I don't intend to do that. I intend to make you pay for what you've done." Some kind of blade met Killer Moth's arm, white blood spewing everywhere.**

The transmission was cut as Slade spoke,

"Killer Moth's crime was going out in public the day he got out of jail. Apparently, the Titans felt the need to take matters into their own hands. After he was freed from their tower, Killer Moth never went out in public again. He never spent time with his daughter outside of his house again. The Titans beat him into giving up his life. Robin is not a glutton for justice, he is after power, and he intends to gain it by making you all fear him."

The masked man ended his little 'show', "I hope you have been enlightened. I'll see everyone again tomorrow for more revelation."

Cyborg turned to Raven, "Did you know Rob did that?"

Raven's face showed blatant confusion,

"No."

* * *

**REVIEW!**

Uh oh! Clearly, this is not going well for the Titans! They don't have the trust of the people, and they're keeping really bad secrets from each other! I wonder what else will unfold? Don't worry, it only gets worse!

Also, I wasn't sure about Killer Moth's blood, so I don't claim that to be accurate information!


	9. Greed

Don't own TT!

Warning: Four of five chapters left of this fic!

* * *

_"Robin is not a glutton for justice, he is after power, and he intends to gain it by making you all fear him."_

"It's your turn Cyborg." Slade's eerie voice sounded on the computer.

The half machine visibly paled.

"Today's theme is greed, and the color is yellow. Your hint is:

According to an encyclopedia, greed is 'a sin of excess' that usually leads to violence or manipulation."

Raven hung up this time, and sighed.

"Any ideas?" Cyborg nodded his head 'no'.

"Great." The sorceress said sarcastically.

"A sin of excess…" Cyborg mutters, causing Raven's eyes to widen.

"Excess? Cyborg, meat. Your meat obsession." Raven exclaimed.

Cyborg's eyes widened as well, "My favorite meat market in on 7th and Jump. Let's go." They both nodded, and took off. Eight minutes to find the flag.

They arrived at 'Meat Galore', but just as they entered, the owner stopped them.

"Hey, no Titans in here! It's bad for business, assholes." Cyborg quickly elbowed him unconscious, and Raven searched the store for a yellow flag.

"You shouldn't make a habit out of that." She frowned as the clock hit midnight, and there was no sign of a flag. Her communicator rang right on cue.

"Failure." Slade's voice called. The scene shifted to Johnny Rancid standing over the bloody Robin. The villain swung his blade down on Robin's left leg, and it came off. Raven flinched at the scream that rang out as the connection cut.

Slade appeared on every screen in the city, just as every other day.

"And now, people of Jump, I give you Teen Titans, The Seven Sins: The Greed of Cyborg."

**"Hey, what do you think you're doing to my car?" Cyborg yelled as he ran toward his 'baby'. A man was attempting to break into it.**

**"P-please sir, I just wanted the radio. They sell for big money, and my family is starving." The man begged, and Cyborg's head snapped to where he was pointing.**

**There stood two young girls, probably about age eightish, and what looked like their mother. Tears poured down their eyes, and they clung desperately to each other.**

**"Doesn't give you the right." Cyborg spat, and punched the man in the face. As the hero drove off, the camera zoomed in to the man crying in his daughters' laps.**

The clip ended.

"That man was starving, his family was dying. He just wanted one radio, and do you know how many T- cars Cyborg possesses? Nine. Not only did the 'hero's' greed not allow him to give up the smallest thing for someone else, he embarrassed that poor man in front of his own children."

Slade nodded, "Until tomorrow."

The transmission ended.

Cyborg was shaking, "I- I'm sorry Rae. That was the night Bee was in that surgery to get the bullet out of her body. I- I lost control."

All the sorceress was able to say was, "I-it's ok Cy, he's just showing the moments we snap. We all have."

Raven slightly trembled. Sure, the other Titans had moments occasionally. But, compared to hers, their crimes were nothing.

She was a _monster. _And, _she was screwed._

* * *

**Review!**


	10. Wrath

I don't own the Titans…

* * *

_"He's just showing the moments we snap. We all have."_

_Raven slightly trembled. _

_She was a monster. And, she was screwed._

"Your turn to stand in the spotlight, Raven."

The sorceress didn't even flinch, outwardly, that is.

"And, the sin is wrath," Raven rolled her eyes, of course it was, "The color of the flag is red. Your hint is:

Wrath is a selfish sin that is often the result of not being able to control one's hatred."

"Good bye Titans." Slade hung up.

"You'll be fine, Rae-"

Raven cut Cyborg off, "It has to have something to do with Rage."

"The first time you lost control in that fight with Dr. Light?" Cyborg suggested.

"No, that's too obvious. Wait, the embodiment of my Rage is my father. And, he said wrath is selfish, right?"

The sorceress continued, "I consider the most selfish thing I've ever done in my life was the moment I gave in to Trigon and became his portal. We have to get to the abandoned library."

Cyborg nodded and they headed toward their destination. As soon as they got there, Raven flew straight for the chamber with the large hand.

In the middle of said hand lay a red flag. The titan quickly snatched it, and let out a breath of relief. Robin was safe for now.

Slade's face automatically appeared on the technology all over Jump.

"Let's continue with Teen Titans, The Seven Sins: The Wrath of Raven."

**"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

**"What's the matter? Afraid of the dark?" Raven's Rage growled. She was towering over the man, and her four eyes were blood red.**

**"Please! I give up! Please!" Dr. Light begged as he was dragged across the ground toward Raven's cloak.**

The clip ended.

Slade began his speech, "Dr. Light has been mentally scarred for life. Could you imagine what this demon could do to you? To your family? Raven is a creature made of wrath, and you should fear her."

The transmission was cut.

Raven was trembling.

Cyborg reached out to her, "Rae,-"

The sorceress just teleported away. Cyborg sighed. Everything was falling apart so quickly.

* * *

REVIEW!


	11. Pride

I don't own Teen Titans…

Thank you to all reviewers!

* * *

_Raven is a creature made of wrath, and you should fear her._

The fact that Slade's face was on the screen of the main computer in Titans tower was no longer strange to its inhabitants.

"Well, that was fun. Today's sin is pride, and it's Robin on the line yet again. The color is violet. Your hint is:

Many religious sects believe pride, too much love of oneself, is the deadliest sin, and ultimately led to Lucifer's fall from Heaven."

The conversation was cut.

"Fall from Heaven? That has to have something to do with Robin's interactions with Slade." Raven wondered. Thoughtful silence, as usual, ensued.

Cyborg spoke up, "Yeah, remember when Robin went undercover as Red X to catch Slade, and arguably scrambled to save his pride. He fell from good, in this analogy: Heaven."

"Oh yeah, we chased them to that warehouse thing." Raven followed Cyborg out.

When they reached the warehouse, they frantically searched everywhere for the violet flag. The couldn't find it. Raven's communicator rang. They were out of time.

"Nice try." Slade's smug voice rang as the screen went to Rancid and Robin.

Johnny winked and brought the blade down onto their leader's right arm, as it fell from his body.

"Now, time for the real fun." Slade smirked, and his face appeared all over the city.

"Welcome back to Teen Titans, The Seven Sins: The Pride of Robin."

**"I don't care, Raven. I have to find Slade."**

**"Robin, don't, please don't hit him. He's just a kid." Raven's shaky tone desperately tried to keep her leader controlled. He had his fist raised over a child's face.**

**"He saw Slade run through here. I can't let him ruin me, I'm the hero, the savior of Jump. I'm not just Batman's apprentice. So kid, you have one more chance to tell me which way the masked guy went, or you can say bye to your precious face."**

**The child whimpered, "I- I don't know where he is, I swear."**

**The screen went black as a smacking sound rang out.**

The transmission ended.

"Well, Robin's daddy issues are a lot bigger than we think. Enough to cause people pain. He can't let go of his title, his pride has led him to shed innocent blood in the name of 'justice'".

The screen went blank.

When Cyborg turned, Raven was on her knees, her hands covering her face. He immediately knelt to her height.

"Rae…"

"I tried to stop him. It's not his fault, Slade was pushing him too hard. He- he snapped."

He soothingly rubbed her back, "I know, I know."

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	12. Envy

I do not own Teen Titans.

By the way, notice how we're in M now!

Thanks to all reviewers!

* * *

_"He can't let go of his title, his pride has led him to shed innocent blood in the name of 'justice'"._

"Today's sin is envy, and its color is green. Can you guess who's in the spotlight?"

"We're not in the mood to play games, Slade." Raven hissed.

"Well, it's your bubbly friend, Starfire, of course. Your hint is:

Envy, in some cases, is a desire to have something you've coveted for a very long time that someone else has."

The call was cut.

"That's easy. That time when Starfire used to have a crush on Robin, and Kitten took him out to the prom. Let's just find that boat."

It took quite some time, but Cyborg finally figured out where the prom boat was, and they headed there. The flag was found without hitch.

Raven answered her communicator, "Congratulations. If dear Robin lost another ligament, I don't think he would survive."

Slade's face appeared on all technology in Jump City.

"Welcome back to Teen Titans, The Seven Sins: The Envy of Starfire."

**"Aaah!" Raven called out, as she slipped into unconsciousness as she fell down towards the busy street.**

**Starfire began to fly after her, until Robin's voice called,**

**"Raven!"**

**Starfire hesitated, and stopped flying.**

**"Robin…." The alien's eyes screamed of longing.**

**Robin's bike barely caught Raven's body, and Starfire stood still for a few minutes.**

The video ended.

"This was after Starfire had given Raven and Robin her blessing to go out. How can you expect the Titans to serve you if they're too busy in their own teenage problems? Starfire would let one of her own teammates die, before she gave up her favorite toys."

The call was over.

"I- I can't believe it." Cyborg stuttered.

"I will never forgive her." Raven's venomous voice hissed as she flew away.

* * *

**Review!**

Don't worry! The Rancid/Raven romance will come back next chapter!


	13. Lust

Don't own the Titans!

This story is over! Aw! Thank you so much to all reviewers/favoriters/followers/readers of this fic! You are amazing!

By the way, the clip this time might seem familiar! It's the first chapter!

* * *

_"Starfire would let one of her own teammates die, before she gave up her favorite toys."_

"Ah, time for the grand finale. I do have to admit, I'm very excited."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Cyborg rolled his eye.

"I'm afraid it'll be a surprise whose sin this is, but it is lust. The color is blue. Your hint is:

Lust is defined as an intense desire."

"That's it?" Cyborg said, annoyed, as Slade hung up the call. Raven sat there, silent.

"Rae, you okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you a virgin?"

"What?" Cyborg's face showed his confusion.

"Just answer."

"Yeah."

"I know Starfire is from girl talk, what about Beast Boy?"

"He's definitely a virgin."

"Alright, then it's probably the first place both Robin and I had sex. His room."

Cyborg nodded grimly. Raven led the way to his room, and put in his code.

"Look for the flag." The two nodded to each other, and searched the room.

The clock struck twelve, and Raven's communicator went off.

"You're too late."

"No." The sorceress whispered.

Slade got up from his seat, "I'm going to have the pleasure of killing the poor, dear bird." He brought the blade down straight into Robin's chest and he cried out.

The villain smirked, and all of Jump saw him now,

"Ah, the final time we're meeting. One last welcome from Teen Titans, The Seven Sins: The Lust of Raven."

**"Such a shame, a pretty birdy like you, so dark…" Rancid muttered as he leaned down to Raven, and pushed his lips onto hers. This time he grabbed her arm and twisted it. She screamed as she heard her bone crack.**

**"Awww, did that hurt?" Rancid teased as he leaned down and bit Raven's neck sensually. She moaned.**

**"Like that, my birdy?" He asked as he rubbed her thigh. **

**"Let. Me. Go." Raven warned unsuccessfully. Rancid simply laughed and hit her across the face.**

**"Oh, sunshine, we both know you don't want that." He got up and kicked her again.**

**"And how exactly do you know what I want?" Raven tried to push herself up but Rancid's metal boot connected with her back, pushing her back down. Blood trickled from her mouth.**

**"I know that you don't fit in with your little goody- goody friends." He smiled as he grabbed her arm and threw her into the wall.**

**"I know that you're more like me than you refuse to admit." He leaned down to her frail body.**

**"I know that you love me, as I love you." He smirked and pushed her against the wall while he nibbled at her collarbone.**

**"Love you? We've met like two times…" **

**"More like twenty love, or do those meetings in your room not count?" He moved onto kissing her throat.**

**"When you break in, no."**

**"You know you want me Raven." He said as he continued ravaging her body.**

**"Yes, I do."**

The clip ended.

"Raven?"

"Cyborg, I'm-"

"How could you?" The half machine clenched his fists in anger.

"Cy-"

"Save it. What we did was bad, you witch, but you cheated on our friend with a criminal. The man that practically killed him. Just stay away from me, you whore, I'm going to call Beast Boy and Starfire."

He walked away.

Raven reached out towards him, but could not move her feet.

"It's ok Raven, come with me…"

A hand reached out to her. It was Rancid's hand.

"You can be mine, come with me."

She hesitated.

"You were never meant for the light Raven, you were meant to live in the darkness."

She took his hand.

Because, to be honest, she wasn't that good anyway.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

Special thanks to the following people who reviewed:

Alchemist15

animalsavior

Snix7

PetrichorGirl13

TheBatFamily

ilikehats2

BowDownToMeAndKissMyFeet

Gabyarevalo

Guest

Ravens dark master

stormiXbaby

lilyevansmagic

BBgeek

Thank you one last time to readers/reviewers/favoriters/followers of this story!


End file.
